The technology disclosed in this patent document relates to a charging apparatus for charging a mobile device.
Recently, as various mobile devices are rapidly spreading, development for charging apparatuses capable of charging mobile devices has been actively conducted. The charging apparatuses for a mobile device may be classified into a wired charging type and a wireless charging type. In either type, a mobile device is charged in a state where the mobile device is supported by a support structure.